Fuk the Guards
Fuk da Guards is a hit rap song recorded by Wrecklan. The song proved controversial upon release for its violent lyrics and anti-authoritarian message among conservative audiences. Despite this it proved a hit with members of the Monster Races, especially ogres, and liberal-minded members of the Civilized Races. Lyrics Fuck the town guards, step aside 'cos I'm comin' through A young ogre got it bad cause I'm blue And not the other color so the guards think they have the authority to kill a minority Fuck that shit, cause I ain't the one for a punk motherfucker with a sword and a gun to be beatin on, and thrown in gaol We can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell Fuckin with me cause I'm a blue ogre with a little bit of gold and an odor Searchin my cart, lookin for the product Thinkin every ogre is sellin narcotics You'd rather see, me in the pen than me on a fun trip rollin in an airship Beat a town guard out of shape and when I'm finished, bring the yellow tape To tape off the scene of the slaughter Still gettin swoll off bread and water Don't know if they heathens or what Search an ogre down, and grabbin his nuts And on the other hand, without a gun they can't get none But don't let it be a blue and a red one Cause they'll slam ya down to the street side Blue town guard showin out for the civ knight Wrecklan will swarm on ANY motherfucker in a guard uniform Just cause I'm from, the mean swamps, me Punk town guards are afraid of me! HUH, a young ogre on the warpath And when I'm finished, it's gonna be a bloodbath of guards, dyin in the gods' name. Yo mang, I got somethin to say Fuck the police and Wreck said it with authority because the ogrez on the street is a majority A gang, is with whoever I'm steppin and the motherfuckin weapon is kept in a stash box, for the so-called law Wishin Wreck was an ogre that they never saw Guards start shouting behind me But they're scared of an ogre so they mace me to blind me But that shit don't work, I just laugh because it gives em a hint, not to step in my path For town guards, I'm sayin, "Fuck you punk!" Readin my rights and shit, it's all junk Pullin out a silly club, so you stand with a fake-assed spear and a shield in your hand But take off the shield so you can see what's up And we'll go at it punk, and I'ma fuck you up! Make you think I'ma kick your ass but drop your gat, and Wreck's gonna blast I'm sneaky as fuck when it comes to crime But I'ma smoke 'em now and not next time Smoke any motherfucker that sweats me or any asshole, that threatens me I'm a ranger with a hell of a smoke Takin out a guard or two, they can't cope with me The motherfuckin villian that's mad With potential, to get bad as fuck So I'ma turn it around Put in my arrow, and this is the sound THWACK Yeah, somethin like that but it all depends on the size of the gat Takin out a town guard, would make my day But an ogre like Wreck don't give a fuck to say Fuck the town guards x4 I'm tired of the motherfuckin jackin Sweatin my gang, while I'm chillin in the shack, and shinin the light in my face, and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt I kick ass - or maybe cause I blast on a stupid-assed ogre when I'm playin with a smoker of any tobacco weed, hey Cause the town guards always got somethin stupid to say They put out my picture with silence Cause my identity by itself causes violence The B with the criminal behavior Yeah, I'm a gangsta, but still I got flavor Without a spear and a shield, what do ya got? A sucker in a uniform waitin to get put by me, or another ogre And with a gat it don't matter if he's smaller or bigger Size ain't shit, he's from the old school fool And as you all know, B's here to rule Whenever I'm walkin, keep lookin in the mirror And ears on cue, yo, so I can hear a dumb motherfucker with a stun And if I'm rollin off the 8, he'll be the one that I take out, and then get away While I'm ridin off laughin this is what I'll say Fuck the guards x4 Category:Joke Pages Category:Artifacts